Seals are employed in a wide variety of mechanical apparatuses to provide pressure-tight and fluid-tight sealing. The seal is often positioned about a rotating shaft extending from a stationary housing. The seal may be bolted to the housing at the shaft exit, to restrict the loss of pressurized fluid from the housing. In other situations, the seal may be designed or adjusted to permit a controlled flow of fluid.